The present invention relates to a vehicle with a device for converting chemical energy into electrical and/or mechanical energy.
Presently, there are different vehicles in use, in particular, land, water, and/or air vehicles, which have, for example, a thermal engine, such as a combustion engine, turbine, or the like, or a fuel cell with an electric motor, for production of the drive energy from the chemical energy of a combustible or fuel. Generally, the fuel is converted in an oxidative manner, whereby, preferably, atmospheric air is used. With the combustion or oxidation of the fuel with the oxygen-containing air, among other things, water, carbon dioxide, nitrogen oxides, etc., are produced.
For example, based on environmental considerations, in recent years, in particular, the specifications for the efficiency of the energy conversion as well as the environmental relevance of the exhaust continuously increase.